Caesar the Yeti and his adventures
by Shimoyuki
Summary: [One shot] This is about a Yeti from gaia and his adventures. Also including domokun and a few other characters.


**Shimoyuki**: Hello! I hope you enjoy this fanfic about a yeti and his adventures.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Gaia, pocky (I wish), Chuck Norris, and domo-kun.

* * *

There was a yeti named Caesar who lived in a world where only yetis, both big and small lived. Caesar, who was a white yeti, was walking down the streets of Riad, wondering what to do. Riad was a very beautiful place at anytime of the day, it was the streets where many happy people lived because of what the gods give them everyday. In the yeti world, yetis praise gods and goddess for all of the goodness they have, even if they're bad, they still appreciate it. Caesar, however, was probably one of the saddest yetis in the world. He lost his girlfriend, Papina, who was a chimpanzee. The main reason that he lost his girlfriend was due to Papina loving another person, a bright yellow banana. 

Another thing Caesar lost was his job, which was a fortune cookie writer. Caesar always loved writing lessons or advices that people would think of the day they opened the fortune cookie. The main reason he lost his job was because of his boss. Caesar's boss, Mr. Schunks disliked Caesar's attire after he was accepted at his job. Since Caesar was a yeti, he was always a hairy beast, but that's one of the rules in his job as a fortune cookie writer, your hair must not bother your face or even your body. Every time Mr. Schunks would see Caesar not shaving his hair, Mr. Schunks would always spray bad odor on him, because he was a skunk! When Caesar applied for a job as a fortune cookie writer, he recently got a haircut in the barbershop. However the haircut that Caesar wanted became really ugly, even horrible. Surprisingly, when Caesar went out of the barbershop that time, many other yetis, humans even animals fell in love with him! Caesar considered it the worst day of his life, but to other strangers that saw him, they thought it was heaven to them.

As Caesar was walking down the streets being all depressed, in front of him was a movie poster. The movie poster was a picture of Chuck Norris. Caesar smiles as he was looking at the poster. Caesar was actually a huge fan of Chuck Norris. And to top it off, he loves wearing his chyaku norisu scarf because of Chuck Norris. While Caesar was looking at the poster he said to himself, "Chuck Norris is my homeboy foo!" Out of nowhere, he decides to tap dance as he is walking by while saying random Chuck Norris facts that he learned from the Internet. Caesar soon stops and remembers that they both have the same initials in their names. Caesar's name is really Caesar Needlenose.

While Caesar was tap dancing he soon stopped because he was starting to run out of energy, so he sat down on a chair that was nearby. Once he sat down, he saw a bag of men's pocky and opened it. Once he opened it, he decided to take one, but instead of one stick coming out, three of them came out together. Caesar thought, "Hey! This looks like a piccolo!" Caesar took the three sticks and tried making it look like a piccolo by playing it. Sadly he wasn't able to make any sound, however he saw his brown friend, Domo-kun.

Domo-kun was always a hungry monster, chomping away anything that came in his way except his best buddy Caesar the yeti. Domo-kun was standing in front of Caesar chomping and chomping. Caesar asked Domo-kun, "Do you want some men's pocky?" Domo-kun replied, "Salty?" Caesar forgot that Domo-kun liked eating anything and threw a pocky at Domo-kun. Once he did, Domo-kun started changing colors like a rainbow. In the end he turned into a bright pink Domo-kun. But what was really strange was that Domo-kun had a light saber even though Domo-kun has no hands!

Caesar saw that Domo-kun was ready to fight Caesar, so Caesar spun around in a circle and turned himself into a Jedi! Caesar was carrying a bright yellow light saber and Domo-kun and Caesar started fighting. Each movement they made kept stopping and clashing. An hour later and they were still clashing and fighting each other. However Caesar started panting and panting because he was running out of energy, Domo-kun was still in perfect shape. As hours went by, the sun started to come and Caesar thought, "Oh yeah! Domo-kun is going to melt!" So Caesar and Domo-kun kept fighting with their light sabers until the sun was fully set. After that, with one powerful stroke, Caesar attacked Domo-kun straight ahead. Domo-kun was starting to melt slowly. As Domo-kun was melting, Domo-kun asked, "En tu Brutus?"

In the end, the pocky in which Caesar and Domo-kun ate was **NOT** men's pocky, it was Jedi pocky!

* * *

**Shimoyuki**: I hope you enjoyed the short story. Actually this story was something that came in my head and I really wanted to show it, so I decided to do it on gaia. Also I wanted to add more fanfics in my profile since I haven't added a fanfic in a while. But I hope you review!

* * *

-(Which means, "And you Brutus?" Those are the last words Julius Caesar said when he was killed) 


End file.
